The Elf warrior
by Book Lovin Teen
Summary: Rose is an Runaway elf princess hunting vampires with her sweet boyfriend she meets Dimitri her love not reckonizing her beause she is wearing a disguise ring Lots of twists


I was getting ready for Club Shadow Kiss normally i would hunt vampires there but tonight was a fun and i met by him saving my life.

_*Flasback*_

_i just staked her than five more appeared and saw me i killed Four then i was geting tired and i ran out of breath just as the stronest one came u to me and was about to bite me when he just fell to the floor i gaspsed_

_i looked at my hero he had a strong build andby the looks of it he was halff vampire half human Just like me.i thought i was the only one._

_"hi"_

_"thank you so much!" i said as i hugged him _

_"Are Y-you half elf like-like me?"i stuttered_

_"Yeah i 've hunted vampires since i was 15"_

_"Oh I'm Rose Halfway"_

_"I'm Mason Ashford"_

_*End of flashback*_

_i_ finshed aplying my make up

then got into my lambergini picked up Mason

DPOV

Me,Christian and Lissa got into our Farari and headed to club shadow Kiss

Hours passed and i still hadn't found a meal i scanned the crowd of dancers one beautifull girl caught my eye her brown hair so smoth and dellicate than she walked to a table with a boy he had a strong build and had orange hair_ Luckey Bastid._

She got up andwent to the toilets he went through the door leading to an alleyway i followed him he lit his cigerette i checked for humans then quickly went up to him and _Snap!_ he fell to the ground.

the beautiful girl came out of the toilets looking for her boyfriend i watched as she searched the place. Then she came to the alleyway _Nows my chance! shes mine now she bent down _crying over him she picked him up_ wow shes strong_ she put him in the car laying him in the back she wiped her tears away but made no difference tears just kept streaming. She drove her car to her house.i got a druken meal and told Liss and Chrstian that i'm going home on foot and i went to her house I watched as she buried him cried then climbed onto the roof and sang a song.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)

"i hate them all anything good comes in life they destroy it!"she said between sobs

_who are them?_

_What have i done! _i gulped

her head snapped around

_no human could hear that_

she slowly pulled something out of her pocket it looked like a knife i looked at it again it turns out it was a stake she looked at my direction.

"Come out i know your there!"she called

i slowly walked out of my hiding spot.

she jumped off the house landing eyes filled with hatred _ if looks could kill_

she lunged at me faster then any human could.I grabbed her rists she struggled to get free.

"Bastid you can join the collection"_ what collection_? before i could ask she came free of my grasp and kicked me in the face i stummbled backwards.

she swong her stake at my cheek

i screamed in swong again aiming for myheart and_ well this is it this is what you get for murduing girls boyfriends._her arm stopped a milimetre away from my heart. I looked at the delay not that i wanted to die it was Chrstian and Lissa.

She kept screaming "HE KILLED MASON HE KILLED MASON" she said as tears streamed down her face.

Lissa looked at me with sad eyes and said "Dimitri why?" i looked at her struggling wih so much sadness in her put his hand on her shoulder and she instatly fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" Chrstian screamed

"YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND KILLING VAMPIRE HUNTRESSES BOYFRIENDS !"

"IF SHE HUNTS OUR KIND THEN WHY DON'T WE TURN HER OVER TO THE COUNCIL!"

"BECAUSE SHES TOO DANGEROUS SHE CAN TAKE DOWN AN ENTIRE ARMY OF VAMPIRES?"

"No mere human can wipe an army out by them self"

"Shes not fully human shes an elf!"

"so why would she use a stake?"

"Its this whole pride thing she is a princess of the elves she ran away 200 yrs ago she thinks people shouldn't have to protect her shes been on the run from her mother."

"and you know this how?"

"the council hired me to steal elf history records 1 year ago"

"ok so what do we do?"i asked

"i say we take her to the Elf kingdom surley the kingdom would have more security and she would not be a threat to our kind"

"uh sugar bunny shes waking up" Lissa said in her sweet voice

"Shit!" i swore

Chapter 2

her eyelids flew open

"Fuck"she said

"What do you want!" she hissed to Chrstian and Lissa

"to say sorry for killing you boyfriend by taking you to our home for dinner "Lissa said kindly

"How do i know he won't come in the night and snap my neck like he did to Mason!"She screamed pointing to me.

"Look i'm truly sorry -"she cut me off

"NO YOU AREN'T SORRY YOU JUST DON'T GO UP TO PEOPLE AND SNAPP THEIR NECKS BYE ACCIDENT!"

I flinched those words stung me i'm not sure -Christian inturpted my thoughts

"So are you coming or not?"

She took a breathe

"Fine"

She whistled a horse came storming down the road.

"Meet Kiki"

The Horse snorted at me and galloped next to her

"So whats your name?"Lissa asked

"Rose"_Rose that name sounds familar_

"Yours?"

"Vasalissa but i liked to be called Lissa and this is Chrstian andDimitri"

"k"

"Are we going or not?" she asked

RPOV

halfway threw the jouney we had to go through the woods so they had to get out of the car ad i called two more horses. i only called two because i don't want a murder on one of my sweet horses.

i was talking to Kiki well sorta more like mind reading ad she was doing the same.

_Blood man smell bad_

_Yes Kiki,you've told me fifty times alreadys_

_i like blond vampire she not badie_

_Chrstina in love with Miss blond_

i laughed everyone looked at me like i was mad

"Whats so funny?"Lissa said

"oh nothing"

i pulled over under a tree that looks awfully familiar like the one i used to play with as a kid before i left _wait shit what better way to get rid of me then-no they wouldn't do that would they?_

i leand againt the tree making sure none of them vampires were looking and made it grow Frange-a-Pennies grow.

"NO WAY" a familar voice said

"Theres only one girl who knows how to do that"

the vampires looked at me i was furious they did it didn't they! i wanted OUT but i miss my family so much

the wanting to see my my friends family side won over and i took off my disguise Ring off

My brown hair slowly turned Gold and my brown eyes turning Emarald

Dimitri-the one who murdered my boyfriend stared at me in awe

i person takled my to the ground inturupted my thoughts

"ROSE!" MIA SHREKED

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN"

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"she had tears of joy streaming down her face

"Don't ever leave again!"

"Ok fine!"

"your over reacting!"

"ROSE YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR 200 HUNDRED YEARS COME ON LETS GO TELL THE OTHERS ALSO LETS MAKE A COOL ENTRANCE TOO !"

i lookes where the vampires were they were gone _filthy lying traitors _

10 minutes later...

MPOV

_I can't belive it shes here shes back MY GODDAM BEST FRIEND IS BACK!_

_i went over and found Eddie,Adrian ,Jill and Lily were playing truth or dare under the our favourite tree we never stopped playing under this tree since Rose left._

"why are you so happy Mia?" Adrian asked

"Why Can't i be happy that my best friend is home?"

"No rea-DID YOU SAY YOUR BEST FRIEN IS HOME!"

"Yep"

Sundenly a woman swoung from the vines only to land behind the group.

"Was i missed?"Rose said

they all stared as if she grew 2 heads

they all hugged her

Rpov

"Oh i missed you guys!"

"now in celebration that i am here its time to play Rose's favourite game

TRuth or dare!"

"ok who shall go first?" Mia Asked

"Rose Will" adrian said sweetly

"ok i pick Jill as my victim"

"i pick dare "Jill Said in a small voice

"Jill i dare you to scream at a tree near the city Guards telling you are the president of the united states and you demaned giraffs should get a vote"

she gulpd

"well?"

she walked to a tree near the city gaurds and started screaming

"I AM THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES AND I DEMAND GIRAFFS HAVE A VOTE!"

the gaurds stared at her like she was a nuts

she quicly ran back screaming

"VOTE GIRAFFS"

we played truth or dare until the moon came out.

"oh shit!"

"What is it Little Elf?" Adrian said sweetly

"We have the hardest challege yet"

"We have to tell my mum!"

Dpov

Rose pulled her ring off

Her golden curls came down her blue eyes turned emarald

suddenly the pieces clicked together in my head

_Roza...My Beautiful Roza is ALIVE_

_but i can never see her agian because i got turned_

_Flashback_

_i was on the castles wall waiting for Roza to return oh how i miss her it has been 100 years_

_then had a look at the moving trees ...WAIT they aren't trees_

_i got down off the wall around the city i climbed down _

_vampires wereclimbing the city walls._

_I threw fire balls at them i manged to kill most but three fled just as i turn around to tell the guards one comes up to me as quicck as lighting and bit me the last thing i rember is darkness._

_*End of flashback*_

we were running under trees because sunlight weakens us.

As Roza returned to her people.

**Did you like it i know i liked writing it any OOC?**

**It would help the story if you could critisize it i dont care how mean it helps the story so much!**

**do you want to know the real reson rose left ? well guess what you'll find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
